Pokemon: Master Chronicles (Kanto Region)
by Randy of the Marsh
Summary: In order to become a pokemon master you must defeat all six regions. Felix is about to embark on the ultimate quest. See things through his eyes and find out if he has what it takes to defeat all of the regions. Please read and rate. Chapter one is up and chapter two is in the works. Don't hesitate to rate the story honestly. I'm hoping you, the readers, help me grow.


**Pokemon: Master Chronicles  
>(Kanto Region)<br>Chapter 1: My name is...**

_Author's Note: Some may recognize this story from a year ago. I became busy and couldn't finish the story and actually lost the email and password. So I found the story and remade the first chapter. This is a short introductory chapter and I hope you all enjoy. I'm currently not taking OC applications. I have tons of characters with a vast array of personalities for the story and I'm sure you all will find someone you'll enjoy. So without further ado. _

* * *

><p>I've always wanted to be a pokemon master (though, turning that dream into a reality is not going to be easy). I really don't even understand what being a pokemon master means. A lot of hard work I imagine.<p>

The funny thing is, well.. until now I never even had any type of interest in pokemon. That includes that battles that they partake in. To me, it always felt and even now still feels like a barbaric and harsh type of concept. I don't understand how a person can even want to do something like that (let alone a pokemon).

Still. I would like to experience one of those arduous journey's. I feel like such a grueling task would be a bit, well.. rewarding. I do however want to be one of those guys that go out. Puts himself in danger and be viewed as a hero. That just isn't me.

I'm the guy you call when you need a dominating factor on an online video game. Destiny being my latest addiction. In the video game world I'm predominate over all else.

It would be nice to take that preponderate nature and bring it over to the pokemon world. The world is filled with the things and the only relation I have to any pokemon is in a fantasy world that has yet to leave the catacombs of my mind.

It isn't like I'm completely oblivious to what a pokemon is. Growing up, I've learnt my fair share of knowledge on the creatures. Especially the ones that are given to a trainer at the beginning of their journey. I take a personal liking to charmander, the fire-type pokemon. Nobody can argue that charizard isn't an admirable creature. I do like squirtle as well. Mostly because I always loved watching 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles'. Silly reason to compare the two but I like what I like.

Anyway, I am a fourteen-year-old male. All of the kids I grew up with left for their journey's a good four years ago.

Before you say anything about a fourteen-year-old just starting a journey you need to understand that it is by my choice that I waited this long to leave. I don't have a silly excuse like 'I wanted to study pokemon' or 'mommy didn't let me leave'. I just didn't want to leave my comfortable lifestyle of playing video games and being taken care of by my mom. I'm more of a wishful thinker. That and I'm highly addicted to video games.

I live in the Kanto Region. Pallet Town to be exact. Things couldn't be any more perfect than that. I don't even need to travel to start my journey (though I'm sure I'll be traveling a lot from this point on).

Tomorrow is the day my actual journey begins. I get to go see Professor Bloom at her lab and then I have a tough decision of choosing which pokemon I'll bring with me on my journey. I can't even sleep right now. I'm just sitting here on my laptop looking up information on two pokemon I have to choose from (I already decided I do not want bulbasaur). How lousy. Why put such a big decision on a child? It is just plain cruel.

I have a serious problem with making decisions. I either go all in or completely disregard the situation at hand. I typically over think everything and catch myself rambling on in my own mind. Talk about a small attention span.

It happens all too often. My rants can go on for quite some time. Sometimes I get to ranting to myself and completely forget what I was originally thinking about. That really makes making a decision difficult. It took me four hours to make my first character on Destiny because everything had to be perfect.

I still have an important decision to make.

What am I going to wear? How many changes of clothes should I put into my item balls? How many item balls should I even bring? Mom bought me tons of the things and she even has labels for me to put on them so I don't get my items mixed up. Then I'm going to place the item balls in a large backpack and put all of them into a single item ball. It makes sense. It really makes my haul small for the journey.

I really don't understand the mechanics of an item ball. They do the same thing as pokeball's but with inanimate objects. Come to think of it. I don't really understand the mechanics of a pokeball either. I wish I could take something like that apart and try to grasp the concept but I'm really not all that smart or tech savvy. People think I am because of my gaming background but they are mistaken.

I was born with something called low latent inhibition. Typically this would cause people to be highly inattentive and distracted by their surroundings. I was told that my I.Q. is a bit above average and because of it my concentration level is unrivaled. This is why rants in my mind can go on for so long. I just get so concentrated on a topic that my wandering mind doesn't seem to stop.

Hopefully I will be good at pokemon battles because of it. I know it helps when gaming.

Though, I couldn't tell you that my awareness surpasses other people's (not really something you can feel when you are different). I just feel like me. Is what I see and how I view the world really all that different than other people? I'd like to think not. I just want to be like everyone else and not stand out.

At least until I become a pokemon master. Even then. I'd still want to blend in with the crowd.

Becoming a pokemon master is not easy. And it takes many, many years to accomplish such a goal.

A true pokemon master doesn't just conquer one region and become the champion. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. Defeating these six regions is the only way to earn the title of pokemon master. This really sounds like an impossible task. I have looked deep into this.

In the history of the pokemon league, two trainers have accomplished the ultimate goal. A man who passed away about seven years ago was one. He was in his nineties. The second is a woman in her sixties. Right now she is currently the CEO and President of the pokemon league.

Currently their are four people that have conquered three regions. And two people that have conquered three. These six trainers are on the top of the pokemon world right now. Of course, other trainers have made it to this point. This is as far as they had gotten though.

The moment you defeat your second region you are famous. You most likely have a fan base. Especially if you are young. Everyone knows your name. Everyone knows your face. Everyone except for people like me who until recently only cared about the top players of online gaming. Plus, I don't want to follow someone else's path. I want to forge my own.

Even after coming to the realization of wanting to become a pokemon trainer I still refused to look into these people. I do understand that it takes years upon years to accomplish becoming a master. It took both masters over thirty years to reach that plateau. That should tell you how hard this goal really is to reach. Even those with the skill to do it take decades.

Of course, not everyone makes becoming a master their goal in life. Some choose simple lives as Gym Leaders. Other become the walls you must climb to ascertain your goal by training to become a member of the Elite Four in a designated region. Then you have people that yearly try and defeat a regions pokemon league and make their money fighting in the league every year.

Tomorrow my journey begins. I am so close to beginning my journey. Though, my eyelids are starting to feel heavy at this point. Even my excited and nervous feelings are dulling. I hope I don't dream. I just want to close my eyes and then open them without any time in between.

Even in this groggy state of mind I cannot sleep. I'm just laying here, staring at the insides of my eyelids. Perhaps I have insomnia.

No. I'm just a kid waiting for Christmas morning to come. "Ah!" I say as I stretch my mouth open and stretch, taking in a deep breath yawning. My mind. I'm starting to lose focus now. Hopefully soon I'll be...

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. _

Where did time go? The sound of my alarm can only mean it is morning. Six o'clock in the morning to be exact.

Where did all my excitement go? All the of excitement I was feeling last night is gone (or replaced by this drowsiness feeling I currently have). You never really understand how tired you are in the morning unless there is something you must do. All the planning I did last night seems to be not so important. Right now, I just want to close my eyes and fall back asleep.

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep._

"Alright, I'm up!" I bark out, gazing angrily at my clock as I hit it. I really just want to go back to sleep right now. I can't do that. I know in a mere two hours I am going to be collecting my first pokemon and heading to Viridian City.

I've been to Viridian City before. It is a pretty nice place. My mom has a childhood friend who lives there and she dragged me along to see her on multiple occasions. The city is pretty big when compared to Pallet Town, though Pallet Town is mostly residential. There are only a couple of businesses actually in Pallet Town. Two grocery stores that are competing, a local hardware store and the pokemon lab. Anything else you need you have to go to Viridian City for. Including my gaming systems.

Two hours though. That feels like such a long ways away. Not that I care at this very moment. I have so much to do and so little energy to do it. My exhaustion right now is winning this battle within me.

As I sit up and nudge myself closer and closer to the edge of my bed (which is double/full in size). I start to get a new feeling. I'm starting to feel sick to my stomach. The feeling of wanting to throw up is overwhelming. My nerves are now starting to get the best of me. This is ridiculous. I need to stand up but my legs feel weak.

I push through this unsteady and nauseating feeling and force myself to my feet. I realize I still feel a bit dazed as I look around my room and my eyes try to adjust to being open. Finally the blurry images fade. I always wondered why my mom and step dad gave me the larger room in the apartment. It was nice of them. I just don't get it.

A few feet from my bed is a desk. My laptop is placed sheepishly on it and the desk is covered in papers about pokemon. My laptop is dead at the moment but it is still open and the charger is plugged in right next to it. I could have easily charged it last night. The light in my room is still on. I must have forgot to turn it off last night.

A few feet to the left of my desk is a small dresser is a thirty-two inch flat screen TV and in front of it to the right is my trusty Playstation 3. At the end of my bed is an ottoman that is practically the same length as my bed. It is a perfect place for small storage. I usually just use it to put closer to my TV so that I can see better when playing my games.

My Playstation controller lays motionless on the ottoman. Next to my dresser is a sliding door closet filled with an assortment of clothing. More clothes of course in my dresser (not including the dirty clothes that carpet my bedroom floor). I was suppose to put those clothes in the hamper but I never got around to doing it.

My mom ends up doing it for me anyway. Why take away something she obviously enjoys doing? There are some dirty plates and cups on the floor, desk, and dresser as well. Again. Mom will get them when she realizes she is running low on dishes.

My walls are covered in posters. Mostly video games. Some pokemon. I have one of the Kanto Region Elite Four as well. Oddly enough, there is a small poster of the layout of the Kanto Region up as well. Recently I have been studying the map so that when I leave today, my travels aren't so difficult.

I have one of those lamps that are pretty tall on the other side of my bed. A few feet behind the lamp is the only window to my bedroom. My feet feel pretty cold from the hard wood floor beneath me. A cold chill travels up from my feet, to my spine and sends a signal to my brain. I hate cold chills. I shiver for a moment but the feeling dissipates as quickly as it had arrived.

I slowly make my way to my bedroom door (stepping over clothes and dishes to get there). I wipe my eyes to try and rid myself of the nights sleep. I really hate when my eyes water like this. Wiping them can't possible be safe (think of the germs).

I turn the handle on my bedroom door and slowly open it. I step forward into the tiny hallway of the apartment.

Across the hall is the door to my mom and step dad's bedroom. directly to the right of my bedroom door is a dead end to the hall way. About ten feet next to my parents bedroom is a door and that is my destination. The bathroom. The hall is pretty small and plain (only a couple of family photo's are hung up).

After going to the bathroom, I take what could be my last shower. I of course brush my teeth in the shower. I can rinse my mouth out a lot better than just taking water from a cup and spitting it out.

Now it is time to head to the kitchen. My daily routine of course. After exiting the bathroom I look right and a few feet down the hallway the narrow passage expands into a room most would call a living room. For us, it is a room with a couch, a table and a TV. Not much living gets done in the room. The walls are covered in baby photo's of me. A couple family pictures. And a few wedding photo's of my mom and step dad's wedding. I'm in a couple of those photo's (well, a seven year old version of the me of today).

In the middle of the living room is a large archway (rectangular in shape), leading to the kitchen. That is my next destination. I continue moving slowly and groggily and make my way to it. The kitchen is a decent size. Not much cupboard space, but this is an apartment. There is enough room for a small, round dinning room table with four small chairs.

My nerves have yet to disperse, even now. I feel a bit light headed and dizzy as well. Not only is this the first time that I'm leaving my comfortable life at home. This is the first time I'm going to have a one-on-one reaction with a pokemon (not like I've had many with anyone other than my mom and step dad anyway). Of course I have been in contact with a couple pokemon. My step dad works for Professor Bloom as a lab assistant.

Before I even reached the kitchen. Heck. Before I even left my room. The apartment was filled with the smell of fresh cooked bacon. By the time my shower ended, I could smell potatoes as well. As I enter the kitchen I can see my mom finishing up on some eggs for me. All of these smells are sickening. My stomach is so upset from my nerves it is taking everything I have just not to barf.

Even though my mom prepared this amazing breakfast (as she always does), I scarf down a slice of dry toast. It really is all I can manage at this point. I receive no energy from this piece of toast. With this sickly feeling, I doubt much of anything would give me energy.

"Everything will be okay." My mom says in an assuring, positive tone. That surely wasn't going to make me feel much better. I am sick to my stomach for crying out loud! The only way I'm going to get past being this flustered is to just go and get my first pokemon. That is it. I muster up a smirk and wink as I stand up and make my way, slowly, back to my bedroom.

Now is the time to start packing things. I did get things in order and have quite a bit of things already in my item balls. I just have to pretty much get clothes and put them all into one. That really shouldn't take too long.

"Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four. Wow." I say to myself. Twenty-four item balls in all. Not including the one that will hold them all. I have quite a bit of things I'm taking. Twenty-four items in these balls before I even start my journey (I feel as though I may have over packed).

I have twenty-five extra item balls that I put in a separate backpack. I'm glad my mom buys things in bulk.

Now for the first outfit of my journey. I go to my closet and grab the last pair of blue jeans (I already have a fresh pair of boxers on from my shower). Then I go to my ottoman and get a pair of socks, my last pair, and put them on. As I packed I left my t-shirt of choice on my bed. It is a Destiny t-shirt with a Warlock on the front. I chose this shirt because it was my first character choice in the game. I think of it as symbolic (even though I know it isn't).

Finally I put on a belt my mom bought me. It has seven holsters to hold pokeballs on the loop. The seventh slot actually there to hold item balls. Grabbing the single item ball that holds my entire life in it I just stare at it. My journey is going to start soon. I place the item ball in one of the slots.

On one of the sliding doors of my closet is a full length body mirror. I look into the mirror and see a boy of five feet six inches. Thin, short, spiky blonde hair and a really light shade of pale grey eyes (almost looking like they are ice blue). I'm not fat or even chubby, but I'm not a twig either. My skin has a natural tan to it. Though, I'm much paler than what I could be.

"I'm off. I love you." I say as I step into the hallway of the apartment building and make my way to the staircase.

"I love you too! Be safe! You better call me and update me!" I hear her call that out to me as I run down three flights of stairs and step into the outside world.

I take a deep breath and walk down the small passageway and step onto the sidewalk. It is almost time for me to go on my very first journey.

As I begin walking down the sidewalk, I notice my nerves starting to dissolve. The butterflies in my stomach are beginning to settle. That is great. The pressure feeling I had in my chest is now gone and is solely dormant in my stomach (though it is not nearly as much pressure as I felt before). The pressure in my head is very faint as well. It is so nice to feel free from my nerves. Though the uneasy feeling I have may not go away until after I get my first pokemon.

I live about four block's away from Professor Bloom's lab, so it really isn't taking me too long to make my way there. I look around the town as I walk, trying to get one last look at things. Apartment buildings. Houses. That really is all I can see. The sun is starting to shine at this point in the morning. Morning dew on the grass in people's yards.

I finally arrive at the lab (an hour early). There are a good twenty to thirty people here already. I actually feel like I'm late, even though I know I am not. To me this is a lot of people. I have to be one of the last to arrive. How embarrassing.

I don't know why I expected to be the only person doing this today. My dad said that the lab did this every three months. Of course I am not going to be alone. The population in Pallet Town by all means isn't small. Tons of kids hit the age of ten and want to start their journey. I'm fourteen. A late bloomer.

Pallet Town used to be a small town before people started challenging all of the regions. The outskirts of the town by the ocean have a few hotels and shops for the people coming here just to start pokemon journey's. We locals don't go there.

The apartment building that I live in is actually owned by Professor Bloom and she lets all of her lab assistants live there for free. As I get closer I realize that the majority of the people in this small group are News Reporters from multiple TV stations. The News Reporters seem to be focused on just three pokemon trainers (a total of seven or eight of the people I saw are actually trainers).

The sickly nervous feeling comes back and hits me like a train. I've never been on camera before. I just want to blend with the crowd and now I have to worry about a camera being focused on me? I don't know if I can handle that.

I think I'm going to be sick.

I fight my nerves and make my way to one of the trainers that has no focus on him from the camera's. "Are they interviewing all of us new trainers?" I ask nervously. I hesitated slightly when I approached him and I'm sure it is clear that I do not wish to be on camera (I don't care who knows it).

"Interviewing all of the new trainers? Hell no! They don't care about us small fry. These are all strong trainers from other regions. Looks like beating the Elite Four in our group is going to be impossible."

"Strong trainers?" I ask curiously. "How could someone that is just starting out be strong?" I honestly have no idea how they are considered strong already. Wait. Duh! Before he even had time to respond to me, I understand. At this point it is too late. He is already talking and I don't want to be rude.

"All of them are from other regions. These three people have defeated more than one region. They are famous."

What are the odds of this happening? Three out of six famous trainers in one region. This is the same day that I am starting my journey and my competition are three amazing trainers. How unfair! I want to go back to my video games.

Though, I don't know anything about these people. I didn't want to know anything about them. Since they are starting with me, I might as well ask. "So.. who are they?"

A huge smirk crossed the guys brow. He wants to give me information. Does he feel that this makes him better than me? He probably is.

"I'll start with the short boy with spiky blonde hair and cold blue eyes. The one wearing the headphones." Looking at the one he just spoke of, I examine him. He has to be around my age. He is a little shorter, my guess is around five feet two inches tall. He is wearing a grey hoodie and grey jeans. Both of his hands are in the front pockets of his hoodie and his expression shows great boredom. To me, he doesn't look like a very nice guy.

The guy continued. "His name is Sven Eisenberg. He is one of two guys that have defeated three regions and is said to be the stronger of the two. They never had a battle though. Or even crossed paths for that matter. His favorite color is green. Favorite food is sweets. He is fifteen years old and is said to have never lost a single pokemon battle." Wow. This guy sounds amazing. I don't stand a chance.

"He is pretty care free and relaxed. His love for sweets is a bit unnatural though."

I didn't ask for a life story. What am I suppose to do with that extra information? I guess this is the right guy to be talking to. He has really studied this guy. He seems to be the type of person who collects data on people. He could be a threat.

He continued on. "The tall guy is Blake Summers." I turn my attention to him now. This guy has short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He kind of looks average to me. He is wearing an orange t-shirt and black cargo shorts that fall below his knees. Height wise, I say he is probably about five foot ten. "He has conquered two regions and actually started his journey around the same time Sven did and even in the same region. These two are considered prodigies."

"What region did they start in?" I interrupt. I can see a clear irritation on his face.

"I was getting to that." There is also irritation in his voice. "They are both from Sinnoh. To be more exact, they are both from Sunnyshore City. Blake sees himself as the rival of Sven. Blake's favorite color is orange. His favorite food is steak smothered in onions and mushrooms. Like Sven, he is fifteen."

I can't believe there are two guys that are my age and have come this far. Sven has defeated have the regions in five years. What kind of monster is he?

"It took Blake three tries to beat the Sinnoh league and one to beat the Unova League. Both of them agree that Unova was much easier. Blake is a sarcastic person that gives people nicknames and is also very competitive. He hates to lose and talks down on those that beat him. Nothing like Sven."

One thing I've noticed about this guy is that he talks an awful lot about Sven. Sven this. Sven that. He does sound like a monster though. Blake seems a bit childish to me. Who am I to speak though? I have trouble making small decisions. Though talking down on those who beat is a logic I will never understand.

"Finally there is Natalya Volkov." The girl in the trio has long brown hair, black short shorts, and a white tank top on. She is clearly older than the two. She is about five feet six inches tall and has a petite body frame. Her small breasts only needing a black sports bra to cover them up.

"She has also suffered a loss from Sven. She was defeated by him in Unova during the preliminaries of the Unova League. That was her second time losing in Unova. She lost the previous year to the second Elite Four member. The third year she struggled greatly, but finally defeated it. Before Unova she defeated the Hoenn League. This is her home. Dewford Town to be exact. It took her seven tries to defeat the Hoenn League."

Wow, she put a lot of effort to conquer those two regions. I'm not sure if I have the patience for that.

"She is twenty-three years old. Her favorite color is yellow. Her favorite food is beef stroganov. Personality wise, she is a hot-tempered hard ass that gets extremely angry at having a small chest. She isn't afraid to get emotional and that emotion is mostly anger. She can be nice. It is just easy to get her going on a rampage."

Even though it took her over a decade to do it, this girl still defeated two regions. She isn't someone I can mess with. I would love to see her and Blake battle. I bet that would be a good battle. These two obviously followed Sven here to Pallet Town. They want to stop him from getting his fourth region. Amazing that this can even be someone's goal.

Actually. I wonder how many people came to this region just to defeat Sven? Probably a lot more than those two. Perhaps even this guy is here for this reason. He does seem to know a lot more about Sven than the other two. "How do you know all of this?" I ask.

He smirked again. That same cocky smirk as before. "My goal is to defeat Sven. So I know everything about him and the people that are good enough to be considered his rival. I'm also from Sinnoh, though I'm from Twin Leaf Town. I was nine when I watched him defeat the Sinnoh League. He did it so easily. From that day on, I decided that I am going to surpass him."

I was right. It is sort of obvious.

"I never actually got to face him. I will one day though. I will do it before he becomes a master. I'll be the first person to do it!" This guy is too excited.

At this point, I really have nothing to say to this guy. He spends all of his time chasing after someone instead of trying to become great himself. He can't even defeat other decent trainers. How is he going to stand even a slight chance against someone that is great? How absurd. This is pretty comical.

He extended his hand out to me. "The names Mac Fig. Nice to meet you."

I really don't want to shake this guys hand. In all honesty, I want nothing to do with him. I'm not much of a presence here in the pokemon world, but the online world is my domain. I would never chase after someone that is good at online games. I do my own thing and crush whoever crosses paths with me.

This guy seems like a background character. He is pretty plain but has just enough personality to plot with in filler. I don't see myself as a main character in a story but compared to this guy.. sheesh.

What kind of name is Mac Fig? Did his mom just give him a plain name? What, is he like the tenth kid and she just gave him the first thing that popped into her head?

Well. I don't want to get on this guys bad side. He has stalker-like traits and I'd rather not end up being on his list of people to stalk. So I'll give pleasantries and avoid the guy. I grab his hand and shake.

"My name is Felix. Felix Orion Hunt."


End file.
